


99 Problems [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: RED (2010), RED 2 (2013)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel bad for you, son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Action movie violence. Lyrics NSFW.

**Music:** "99 Problems"  
**Artist:** Hugo  
**File Info:** 2:23, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/07/06/99-problems/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/168374.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/90988013486/red-red-2-fanvid-99-problems-by-rhoboat)

****


End file.
